


Trust

by Hafl



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Daphne is afraid of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Daphne was happiest in those few days she spent at Mary-Lou's house over holidays. With that family, she could feel as if she was at her own home, except that the unspoken slight distrust, she herself had brought there, was absent. Here, everyone was happy and content.

And even more, Mary-Lou was here. Sweet, gentle, forgiving Mary-Lou who knew everything about Daphne and was able to forgive it all. All for the sake of one, reckless act, Daphne wasn't even sure she could ever replicate. But then again, if it were for Mary-Lou, maybe she would.

The evening walks with Mary-Lou, so similar and yet so different from those at Malory Towers. The soft smiles, fleeting touches and all the unspoken words. The way Mary-Lou took hold of Daphne's arm and pressed herself close when the skies began to darken. All that filled Daphne with joy.

But even then, she could not help worrying about the future. There would come time to return to Malory Towers and all would come back. Yes, there would be laughter and merriment and tricks, but there would also be that half-unconscious undercurrent of mistrust from which Daphne knew she would never be free, except for here, at Mary-Lou's home.

At those times, when she had such thoughts, Daphne would sit down on the grass, whether it was wilted from the heat, damp from dew, or wet from a summer storm, with Mary-Lou by her side. There, she would throw her arms around the the girl, raining kisses on her hair and face, whispering words of thanks and gratitude.

And Mary-Lou, angelic Mary-Lou, would smile and kiss back, and again, for some time, Daphne would believe that all her sins were truly forgiven, by the one person that truly mattered.


End file.
